


Appa... I'm Right Here...

by axshlee12



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Neglect, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anger, Angst, Crying, Han Jisung Needs A Hug, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axshlee12/pseuds/axshlee12
Summary: Poor baby Jisung just wanted to spend the day with his band members but all of them seemed to forget about the little baby.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Everyone
Comments: 18
Kudos: 312





	Appa... I'm Right Here...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first request, I'm not sure how this is going to go, but hopefully it's not too bad. 
> 
> This is a request from: @dididinosaur

Jisung woke up feeling small. 

It was not something he could control, but today he was looking forward to nothing more than cuddles with his hyungs and maybe watching some movies together too, but all that changed when he woke up to a deathly quiet dorm. 

This was not very unusual as someday's the boys just wanted a quiet day, but this was different, it sounded like no one was here. Jisung reached across the side table and grabbed his paci and placing it between his lips. 

"Appa.." he called out cautiously, "Papa... Daddy?" he continued to call, walking throughout all the rooms, but he still couldn't find anyone. He ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes, before he heard a sound coming from another room in the dorm. 

He suddenly jumped up and bolted in the direction he heard the noise, as he opened the door there stood Felix in all his glory, "Daddy..?" he asked, before a wide smile took over his face, "Daddy!" he yelled, barrowing into his legs. 

Felix gently ran his hands through the little's hair before pushing him back a little, "Hey baby" he cooed softly, "could you go find Papa?" he asked softly, "Daddy has some work he has to finish today". 

The normally obedient little thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "No, daddy pwomised play" he told him sternly, making him think back to what he had told the little last week,'the next time you're small I'll play with you, okay?', then the little had nodded and drifted off into sleep. 

Felix sighed and pushed him away, "I'm sorry baby, but this is very important, so go and find Appa or go and sit for corner time". The little, never one to like punishment quickly scurried off without a goodbye which made the 'elder' sigh and remind him later that good little boys always said 'goodbye' to their daddy's before they left. 

Jisung went and ventured throughout the house, he met with all of his caregivers, all of whom had sent him away almost instantaneously, stating that they had very important work to do. 

Every rejection made the little feel more and more vulnerable around the people he loved and had believed loved him. Eventually the little had given up and retreated back to his room, holding his favourite stuffy, Ducky (who actually happened to be an elephant) and whispering softly to it, "does Daddy's and Papa and Appa not love Sungie anymore?" he asked, tears welling in his eyes.

Gently laying down, thumb in his mouth and hot, fat tears dripping down his face, and drifted off into dreamland, just hoping to forget about today's events. 

-

Later that day when they had all finished everything they had to do, the rest of the members retreated to the dorm's main room. 

"Hey" Felix said suddenly, "which one of you ended up hanging out with Jisung today?" he asked everyone. The rest of the members looked at each other in question, before curiosity became fear and all of a sudden fear became panic. 

The seven of them jumped up and rushed to Jisung's room and the scene made all of their hearts break, "oh my poor baby" Minho whispered, moving to sit beside him and wiping the tears from the boys puffy cheeks. 

The rest of the members had crowded around the little and pressed their lips all around his face, and whispered soft praises into his hear. 

All of this attention had roused the young one from his sleep, "Daddy...?" he asked, as Felix was the first one he had made eye contact with. Felix sighed in relief and lunged forward, shoving his head into his babies hair. 

Jisung giggled and kissed his daddy's cheek, before noticing the rest of his caregivers and moving around the circle to give each of them a kiss. After a moment, the little's eyes widened and then twinkled with mischief, "hmm... Daddy and Appa and Papa and everyone mean to Sungie so Sungie get ice cream for lunch" he said. 

Minho pretended to think for a moment, before nodding in confirmation, "yes, Sungie can have ice cream for lunch" he promised, lifting the little up and walking him to the kitchen with the others following. 

And all Jisung could do was lay his head on Minho's shoulder and giggle lightly as he sucked on his thumb in content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I wanna get back into writing and was hoping that people could send some prompts to my Curious Cat! Love you guys! <3  
https://curiouscat.me/honeychihoon


End file.
